The Other Cousland
by moondancer324
Summary: Adara Cousland was the youngest of the Teryn of Highever's three children. Her whole life is turned upside down and her heart broken the night that Arl Rendon Howe betrays her family. Follow her and her brother Aedan as he becomes a Grey Warden but where does that leave her? I am really bad at summaries and this is my first fanfiction. I hope you enjoy Adara's story


Disclamer: I do not own Dragon Age

This is my first fanfiction ever and I am a little nervous so please be kind.

The Other Cousland: Chapter One

How can life change so quickly? How can your whole life be planned out for you then in an instant you are flailing around drowning in chaos? It seems that fate is both cruel and kind in my case. Let me start at the beginning and let you decide which it is.

I woke that morning with a feeling of pure dread. My mother had invited her friend Lady Landra to stay with us for a few days before they would travel to her estate leaving my brother Aedan and I here while father and my eldest brother Fergus traveled south to battle the Darkspawn Horde. Normally I wouldn't mind Lady Landra to come for a visit, but I had overheard mother speaking with my sister in law Orianna. Mother had told her that Lady Landra was bringing her son Dairren with her and the two of them had hoped he would finally win me over. I had felt betrayed and angry as they chittered about what a good match we would make. Do my feelings not matter at all? Dairren is kind enough and he was nice to look at, but he is duller than a box of rocks. I had tossed and turned all night as I thought about how insistent mother was getting about me winning over a husband. I was 18 now and she was chomping at the bit to get me married and with child as soon as possible; but not just any husband, oh no, he had to be from a good family with wealth and a title. It seemed that marrying for love was such a farfetched notion. A gentle knock at the door had me snapping upright in bed.

"My lady are you awake?" It was my maid Sara, a kind elven woman that had been my maid servant since I was a child.

"Yes, Sara you may come in" I called rising from my bed disturbing my sleeping mabari hound Sundance who looked at me and huffed. "Sorry sleepyhead but it's time to get up, who else will ward off my unwanted suitors?" I said to her caressing her giant fawn colored head. She made a big show of stretching and flopping around and I couldn't help but laugh at her antics.

"Good morning my lady" Sara said as she entered with a package in her arms. I eyed it warily and sighed.

"Let me guess, mother sent me a new dress am I right?" I crossed my arms over my chest frowning.

"Why yes my lady, how did you know" Sara's brows were drawn together in confusion. Of coarse mother would want me looking my best, sigh, and if I didn't wear it she would give me a huge lecture about being grateful for gifts from her and father.

"Just a guess" I sighed shaking my head. I washed my face then Sara helped me into the new dress which if I was being honest with myself was quite beautiful and very flattering. The gown shimmered with my every movement and was the color of a robin's egg. Unlike most Ferelden dresses the skirt flared out so that if I spun it would fan out. Mother probably had this custom made for me as she knows how much I dislike the current fashions. I wanted to be happy for this beautiful gift but the reason why she had this made for me made my heart sink. Before I knew it, I was dressed, and my hair was done up in a simple yet elegant style. My caramel hair was pulled back from my face with a lovely silver barrette and fell down my back in messy curls. Sara gave me a gentle push out the door and I headed down to the great hall for breakfast with Sundance trotting by my side.

The hall was bustling with soldiers and servants running in and out. I saw my parents and brothers seated at the head table and walked quickly to join them. Mother smiled when she saw me wearing my new dress and whispered something to my father who also looked at me and smiled.

"Good morning my little flame, do you like your present?" father smiled at me as I sat next to Aedan.

"Yes, it is so lovely father, what's the occasion?" I asked watching my parents carefully. They at least had the decency to look a little ashamed, serves them right.

"Well dear with your father going off to war we wanted to get you a little something to remember him by in case the worst should occur" mother said not meeting my gaze. So she was going to lie to me huh?

"Oh, that was really thoughtful, thank you! I am so relieved, I was worried it was so I could be paraded in front of some new suitor!" At this my father began to choke on his drink and mother patted his back looking at me in panic.

"About that…" mother began to speak but I quickly interrupted her.

"I knew it! Everything you get me comes with a price! Why can I not marry for love not advantage?!" I wanted to say more but mother cut me off.

"Adara, you will cease this nonsense about love! You will marry someone befitting your title. You are a Cousland and it's about time you start behaving like one!" mother yelled at me. At that moment I hated her, I wanted to leave and never come back. From an early age she treated me like a little doll to be dressed up and shown off. She had two strong sons to inherit the estate and be soldiers, but I was put on a pedestal to await the day they could marry me off. I got up from the table without touching my food and practically ran from the hall almost in tears. I heard my father calling my name, but I couldn't make my feet stop. Sundance stayed by my side whining as we ran. I headed toward the only place in the castle that provided me solace, the stable. I would go out riding and I didn't care if my new dressed got all muddy in the process, heck it could be ruined for all I cared. As I was rounding the corner I ran smack into a hard surface with a thud and was about to land on my butt when a pair of strong hands grasped my arms.

"My lady? Are you alright?" at the sound of his voice I couldn't hold back the tears anymore and they fell freely.

"Rory…" I whispered as I launched myself into the arms of the man I loved but could never be with. Ser Roland Gilmore was one of my father's knights and a constant companion to my brother Aedan and I growing up but since his family was not wealthy enough my parents refused to even listen to me about how I loved him. We had been the best of friends all throughout childhood, but on the night on my 16th birthday everything changed.

My parents held a ball that night to introduce me to society as it were. There were several young nobles in attendance and I was in the most beautiful gown I had ever seen. Mother spared no expense in making me look fit to be a queen. King Cailan had accepted the invitation and was looking for a bride. Mother was sure he would choose me. If there was one thing I excelled at it was dancing, and I mesmerized my audience with every turn and twirl. When I danced I was graceful, charming, and full of laughter and joy. I was passed from partner to partner in a whirlwind of music and laughter. Each one would try their best to catch my interest but mostly ended up sounding arrogant and condescending. I stepped out onto the balcony to get away from my new admirers and to catch my breath when I saw Rory standing there staring at me and a slight blush touched his cheeks when he realized I noticed. It was like he saw me with new eyes, and under the light of the full moon he told me he loved me then kissed me for the first time and the whole world stood still. The world sped up again as my mother came out with King Cailan who was looking for me to dance and caught us. King Cailan walked away without another word and left. A few weeks later he was engaged to Anora Mac Tir, the daughter of Teryn Loghaine Mac Tir the famous war hero. Mother and father were furious with me and Rory. I told them that Rory and I were in love and that he was the one I wanted to marry. Mother slapped me across the face calling me ungrateful and father forbid us to ever be alone together again. It was so hard seeing him every day, knowing how we felt for each other, and not falling into his arms.

I cried in Rory's arms as he tenderly stroked my back letting me release all the anger and sadness that was bottled up inside me. He made soft shushing sounds into my hair and I swear I felt his lips touch my curls several times as he comforted me. I finally stopped crying and Rory released me reluctantly.

"What's wrong Adara? Are you sad about your father and brother leaving for war?" He looked me over as he asked.

"No, that's not it at all. Mother keeps parading me in front of all these suitors, but I don't want any of them. I want to marry you and only you Rory." I sniffled. His eyes softened as he brushed the tears from my cheeks.

"I know my love and nothing would bring me more joy than having you as my wife, but your parents would never allow it." He looked at me with so much sadness it broke my heart.

"What if we run away? We could leave tomorrow before the sun rises and go somewhere were they will never find us" I whispered for his ears only.

"You would leave your life here behind to be with me?" his brows rose to his hairline in surprise.

"Yes!" I said my voice rising.

"But I have nothing to offer you! We will be poor and have nothing!" He exclaimed.

"I don't care as long as we are together! I can pack all my valuables and we can sell them, that should give us money to start our new life together" I grabbed his hands and looked up into his smiling face. He was beaming with utter joy and I know my own face was mirroring his.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"I have never been surer of anything in my life" He hugged me quickly and his brow creased.

"We will wait until your father and his men leave before we make our departure, that way there will be less guards to sneak past" although I didn't want to wait I agreed with what he said. We made plans for me to start stashing away valuables and coin and prepare for our journey when I heard my brother Aedan calling out for me. I gave Rory a quick kiss goodbye and Sundance and I went to meet him before he saw us together. I didn't have to walk far before Aedan came running up to me engulfing me in a big hug.

"Are you ok little sister? I know mother and father can be harsh, but they are only looking out for you" Aedan pulled back only slightly to allow me to breathe.

"No" was all I said. He hugged me tighter and I had to fight to breathe again. Aedan was only a year and a half older than me but he was fiercely protective. He watched over me like my mabari making sure I was always safe.

"Father wants to see us in the great hall, I know you probably don't want to see him right now, but he has summoned both of us" He finally released me, and we walked silently toward the great hall. Once we got there I saw Father talking to Arl Howe. I was very fond of the man and saw him as an adopted uncle as he had been good friends with father since before I was born.

"Uncle Rendon!" I called sprinting across the room to give him a hug.

"Well hello my dear! It's good to see you again, you get more beautiful every time I see you. You know my son Thomas was asking about you, he saw you at a Denerim faire and he has talked of little since. Maybe I should bring him with me next time?" He hugged me, but something felt off.

"Thomas is a couple years younger than me, Nathaniel is closer to my age" I blurted out.

"That's true, still the little spitfire I remember" He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. Is he worried about the battle? I wonder what's wrong. Father was talking to Aedan about his responsibilities for when he left when a stranger walked into the room. My father introduced him as the Grey Warden Duncun and that he was there looking for recruits to battle the darkspawn. When I heard he was looking at Rory as a recruit my heart stopped, and I froze. He also mentioned that Aedan was also an excellent candidate and I became angry.

"I'm sorry ser, but I don't believe you will find any of the men here willing to become a Grey Warden" I blurted it out without thinking and the man looked at me in surprise then he studied me. Father flat out refused Aedan to be recruited and Duncun said he wouldn't force the issue. They were talking as if I hadn't said anything but Duncun kept looking at me like he knew what my outburst was about. Father finally dismissed us to go say our goodbyes to Fergus.

"I'll see you at supper Uncle Rendon!" He just nodded and waved but there was definitely something on his mind. Aedan and I hadn't gotten far when Rory walked up to us.

"Aedan, your hound has gotten into the castle lauder again and Nan is having a fit. Your mother said to go fetch your hound quickly" Rory explained. I laughed thinking of Aedan's mabari Scamp. That hound was always getting into mischief, my brother named him well. The three of us went to the kitchen and saw Nan having a meltdown. She looked so tired, probably from worrying about the extra mouths to feed. Knowing my mother was probably waiting to ambush me I decided helping Nan cook would be an excellent use of my time. I could say goodbye to Fergus at supper. Aedan and Rory went into the lauder to fetch Scamp, so I walked up to Nan.

"Can I help you Nan? You know I love learning new recipes to cook" I smiled at her all innocently. It was the truth I loved to help Nan, whether it was cooking or patching people up if they were hurt. Don't get me wrong I am no great healer but I can do less severe injuries and I was a good cook. She smiled at me and I threw myself into the familiar chore. Rory and Aedan said Scamp had been chasing off large rats, so Nan rewarded him with some pork bits and Sundance nuzzled up to her wanting her share. Nan loved Sundance because she was so sweet which was unusual for a mabari, but those who gained her trust she was very affectionate with, just like her owner.

Time flew by as supper drew near. Nan shooed me out of the kitchen to go eat. I was starving having missed breakfast and lunch, but I was avoiding the inevitable. Once I walked into the great hall mother called for me to join her. Great, there was Lady Landra and Dairren sitting next to her and guess who had an empty seat next to him. I rolled my eyes and made my way to them.

"There's my beautiful **Obedient** daughter" mother said putting extra emphasis on the word obedient. "You remember Lady Landra and her son Dairren".

"Good to see you again my lady" I said immediately not meaning a word of it.

"Thank you my dear, do you remember me from your mother's salon last summer?" she asked.

"Of coarse I do my lady" I responded.

"Didn't I spend most of the salon trying to talk you into marrying my son?" she laughed.

"And made a poor case of it" Dairren said rolling his eyes. "You look as beautiful as always my lady" He said reaching for my hand.

"Flatterer" I said pulling my hand quickly away. Thankfully the servants started laying out the food, so I had a good excuse to ignore them all. I kept catching glimpses of Rory watching me and with humor in his eyes and what Duncun and father were talking about earlier came back to me. What if Rory chose to be recruited? It would be a better life than with me. He would never have to worry about anything as a Grey Warden. Once I was finished I quickly got up to leave.

"Where are you going dear?" mother asked with an edge to her voice. She was not happy I was ruining her plans again.

"I am going to turn in early tonight after I bid the men farewell." I didn't give a chance to respond before I made my way to my brother Fergus. He saw me coming and stood to hug me.

"I'm going to miss you little sister, you behave yourself while we are gone" he teasingly tapped my nose making me giggle.

"Behaving is so boring though" I grinned. "Please be careful and come back in one piece, Nan said I am getting good at stitching a man up, but I still have much to learn". He laughed at that, but I could see the sadness in his eyes. I was going to miss him so much.

"We will be back before you know it" He said hugging me tight.

"You better" I said holding back tears. Fergus and his men finished eating then began the long march down to Ostagar. Arl Howes' men were delayed so father decided to stay the night and leave with him and his men in the morning. I thought it was odd that Uncle Rendon came before his men. Knowing I would see them before they left in the morning I headed to bed. Although my head was filled with what I had to do to leave with Rory, something was bothering me. In the back of my mind alarm bells were going off but I just told myself it was because they were going off to war and the Grey Warden was still here. I fell asleep that night hopeful of what the future would bring but my dreams would soon become a nightmare.


End file.
